Fan Service: Nittle Grasper Style!
by double kodachi
Summary: Taking about five years before the Gravitation series, K comes up with an idea that might just get Nittle Grasper more fans. What does he call that idea? Fan service! Yaoi, TohmaRyuichi.


**DK: Well…I guess I have to thank one of my reviewers for this idea. So, thank you Jade Cade. I really appreciate it! And without further ado, I shall try my best to entertain you with this story that has emerged from my long absence! Oh, and I guess, this takes place…hmm….five years before the Gravitation series. I'm ignoring all facts that you might inform me about this time period. Enjoy!**

**XxX**

Tohma looked up as K entered the room, a gleeful look upon the American's features, while Ryuichi continued to play with Kumagoro, and Noriko continued to mess with her hair.

"Well, as we are still, not _quite_ professional or popular with _everyone_ yet, I finally came up with a great solution!" K declared, standing with his hands on his hips before the three band mates.

"And, what might that solution be, K-san?" Tohma asked calmly, keeping an eye on Ryuichi, making sure he wasn't in a position to hurt himself.

K let out a dark chuckle before closing in on Tohma, a slightly devilish look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to know? It might seem a great idea to me, but, it might not, to you," K replied, looking directly in the keyboardist's eyes.

"It's not like we'll even have a choice, as you are our manager, or have you forgotten that? You'll probably pull a gun on us if we refuse," Tohma said, directing his glance back towards Ryuichi.

"True, true. Okay then, everyone listen up," K stated, causing Ryuichi and Noriko to now look at him. "My _flawless_ plan is…"

**XxX**

Tohma began countdown as soon as Ryuichi's shirt came off. As soon as the blonde reached zero, Ryuichi stalked towards him, a look of all seriousness upon his features.

His fingers stopped playing as the brunette enveloped his lips in a hard, yet passionate kiss. He let out a groan as the singer's hand went up his shirt, teasing the pale skin that lay beneath.

Ryuichi broke off the kiss while the audience screamed in shocked pleasure. As if they themselves were the one being teased, and not Tohma.

With his lips now pressed against Tohma's neck, one hand on the small of Tohma's back, and the other now unbuttoning the dress shirt that the blonde wore. With the shirt off, Ryuichi trailed kisses to Tohma's chest and gave one of his nipples a wet lick.

Tohma threw his head back in a loud moan, the giant screen behind the band showing Tohma's _pleasured_ expression. The audience cheered even louder at the act.

"Go Ryuichi!"

"Teach that bitch who's in charge!"

"You know you like it Tohma!"

"Make it kinky!"

"Tie him up and make him feel that pleasurable pain!"

'What the hell is up with them? Did we just _have_ to get a horny audience!' Tohma thought, groaning inwardly, although he had to admit it, the shout outs were making him feel like Ryuichi's bitch.

However, his thoughts were stopped as a loud cry ripped from his throat. While alone in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Ryuichi had rid him of his pants as well as everything else left on his thin body. And, currently, the hand formerly ridding Tohma of his clothes were cupping his…_special place_.

Tohma placed one hand on Ryuichi's shoulder to keep himself steady, the other on the top of Ryuichi's own pants, as the brunette's touches were weakening him.

A short few moments later, Ryuichi was as nude as the man before him. Smirking, Ryuichi got into a position that would make it pleasurable for the both of them…

**XxX**

"Tohma Seguchi! You bastard! Look what you did to my little brother!" an enraged woman, aka, Mika Uesugi screeched, an adolescent at her side that seemed to be going pale as blood trickled out of his nose.

Tohma gave the dazed child a look as he replaced his clothes.

"Oops, I should have warned you. But, then again, he seemed like a strange boy from the start," Tohma replied, before pecking the furious Mika on the cheek and walking towards his dressing room, Ryuichi following him.

"Wait, Sakuma-san! Next time, can you make love to me instead!" Tatsuha Uesugi shouted, at the retreating singer's back.

Ryuichi chuckled as he turned his head, before giving the young boy a sexy wink. He then broke out into a laugh as he heard the thud of a body hitting the ground, and the loud curses coming from a pissed off Mika.

**XxX–Like…Five Years Later, Eiri's Place-XxX**

"I like this one the most! Because Ryuichi gets all naked!" Tatsuha stated, edging closer and closer to the TV screen.

"Yeah, me too," Shuichi replied, also edging closer to the TV screen.

"But, it's disturbing knowing that I know how my brother-in-law looks like, naked. Then again, I just imagine myself in his place," Tatsuha said aloud, smiling as a dazed look appeared on his face.

"I can just imagine me as Ryuichi and Seguchi-san as Yuki… I can actually be the one in charge…" Shuichi murmured, before he too got the same dazed look in his eyes. "Yeah Yuki…Cry out for me….You're my bitch, submit to my awesome lovemaking…"

**XxX**

**Owari.**

**DK: I know I ended it really short, but this time, it took me only…one hour to write it! I would've made it longer, but I have been deprived of sleep for a _very_ long time. And sleepy me, equals scary me. So, until then, please read and review! Oh, and while you're at it, care to help me pick the next Gravitation pairing I should write about? Hiro X K, Fujisaki X Tohma, Tohma X Ryuichi, Yuki X Shuichi, or Hiro X Fujisaki? Anyways, bye now!**


End file.
